Warriors: Evolution
by xRoulettex
Summary: The four original clans have fallen, and new clans have risen. - No warrior names, different ranking systems, many things are different, but some are the same. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Allegiances

**Warriors: Evolution**

Quick note: The four clans have fallen, and these are the clans that rose up again. Almost all the cats have warrior cats as their ancestors, and some prefer to do things the way they were done before. However, a lot of things have changed. There are now mated pairs of leaders, no deputies or medicine cats. The cats next in line are either picked by one of the leaders privately, or is one of their own children. These cats thought it would be better to have all cats know everything the medicine cats knew so they are able to treat their wounds themselves. Not to mention that they aren't very spiritual anymore, so there isn't cats visiting them in dreams, prophecies, or any of that. Also, there are kits, I just didn't bother writing them into these allegiances just yet. I may do it sometime in the future.

Happy reading, I hope you really enjoy it. (:

**Karmasei:**

Leaders

Trick – A dark blue tabby tom with orange eyes. Assassin.

Temperance – A peach-colored tabby she-cat with orange eyes. Assassin.

Members

Alastar – A sleek, pure black tom. Ambusher.

Breslin – A cinnamon-colored she-cat with black tabby markings and orange eyes. Spy.

Caligula – A black tom with a white tail and spots; missing his right eye. Assassin.

Fell – A black tom with a white stripe down his back; former member of Artesia. Assassin-in-training.

Rasmus – A gray tom with black tabby markings and gray eyes. Assassin.

Salem – A blind, dark blue tom with a tail dipped in white. Assassin.

Shukka – A blind, silver, long-haired tom; missing his left ear.

Hopefuls

None right now.

Relationships

Trick x Temperance; mates.

Hit List

Elias (Created a clan to eliminate Karmasei)

Lucy (Created a clan to eliminate Karmasei)

Xander (Got in the way of a mission and got away with it)

Octavius (Fell's request)

* * *

**Artesia:**

Leaders

Husher – A cream-colored Bengal tom.

Juno – A blind, dark brown tabby she-cat.

Heirs

None right now.

Members

Hershel – A long-haired ginger tabby tom.

Luther – A tortoiseshell tom with mostly black markings.

Mercy – A white she-cat with a short tail and black ears and tail.

_ Apprentice; Scarlet._

Octavius – A black tom with white socks and tail tip and green eyes.

_ Apprentice; Rumor._

Sanura – A long-haired dark blue tabby she-cat with violet eyes.

_ Apprentice; Ezhno_

Apprentices

Ezhno – A blue tom with gray tips and gray eyes.

_ Mentor; Sanura_

Rumor – A cream-colored Siamese she-cat with blue eyes.

_ Mentor; Octavius_

Scarlet – A long-haired calico she-cat with yellow eyes.

_ Mentor; Mercy._

Relationships

Husher x Juno; mates.

Husher x Hershel; brothers.

Love triangle between Hershel, Octavius, and Sanura.

* * *

**Brema:**

Leaders

Elias – A silvery-blue striped tom with gray eyes.

Lucy – A cream-colored Bengal she-cat with black tips.

Heirs

No one yet.

Members

Angeles – A chocolate-colored tom with brown ears and a brown tail.

Kaoru – A Siamese tom cat with green eyes.

Kyrie – A Siamese she-cat with yellow eyes.

Laur – A white she-cat with black markings on her back and yellow eyes.

Lotus – A long-haired dark gray Bengal tom with one eye yellow and one eye violet.

Romeo – A dark brown tabby tom; left eye is orange, right eye is blind.

Xander – A chocolate brown tom with a missing tail and yellow eyes.

Relationships

Elias x Lucy; mates.

Kaoru x Kyrie; siblings.

* * *

**Loners**

Araiya – A light-colored savannah she-cat with orange eyes.

Ryuu – A dark-colored savannah cat tom with green eyes.

Vespasian – A white Turkish Angora with blue ears, toes, and tail.


	2. ONE

ONE

Night had already fallen on the small forest of trees, turning the forest ground black. The brilliant colors the sunset liked to splash across the sky have since moved away from eye's view and left behind a gloomy atmosphere with very little stars to shine. The moon was a tiny crescent, barely large enough to give off any sufficient light. A black and white Manx cat crouched through the forest silently, paying no mind to the dwindling light. He stopped every so often to make sure he wasn't detected by his prey: a rabbit.

His determination, the smell of food, and the sight of its veins pumping wildly under its nervous skin was almost too much for him to handle. He hadn't eaten for a few days and he was terribly hungry, though he needed to make sure that he didn't take any meat from this rodent's bones. This kill wasn't going to be for him to enjoy, unfortunately, but with this kill he was hoping to be able to get something a little more satisfying than a full stomach.

The rabbit was dark brown in color, with creamy white cheeks, inner ears, tail, and toes. It silently searched for food, twitching his nose and flicking his ears about apprehensively. He was a large one, probably male, but the sex of it didn't matter to the hunter as much as the size of him did. If the cat was able to make this a successful kill, he may be able to get his request granted.

Feeling that the moment was right, the black cat pounced forward after moving a couple inches without making a sound. He twisted his body in the air to make sure his claws and fangs landed around the creature's neck, giving him quick and easy access to its large vein leading straight to its frightened heart. The rabbit didn't even have the chance to move; the cat was on him and bit down into his throat as far as he could go. Blood ran around the cat's muzzle and he felt the rodent jerk its huge hind feet as he struggled to get free, and then the violent shakes of the life leaving its body.

Though he hadn't made a sound, the cat was quick to get his kill out from the open. Other cats were always lurking about, looking to steal prey from a smaller cat. Not only that, but he had accidentally crossed into a clan's territory. _Damn it. _Who has to know?

He carried his prey by the throat and hurried as quickly as he could to where he had come from: his gang's headquarters for the night. His gang was a travelling one, and didn't waste time setting up and marking boundaries of their territories. They chose to be travelers for many reasons: they would be able to always be on alert, they were able to go wherever they pleased, and they wouldn't have to waste time with the things warrior clans wasted time with—territories being one of those things.

His gang was lounging together in a small clearing. There were nine of them, but the only cats he was interested in right then were Trick and Temperance, the mated pair of leaders. Temperance was a pretty, peach-colored cat who was completely devoted to Trick. She rolled around on the ground pawed flirtatiously over to Trick with her claws out. Trick, however, was more interested in circling around the other cats and padding over to the one with pretty in his jaws.

"Fell," he greeted him as he made his way over to the edge of the forest where the black cat stood. Trick was large, black tabby tom and when he held his head and tail higher, he seemed to be even bigger. The cat with the rabbit, Fell, dropped his kill to the ground and lowered his head to his leader.

"Trick," he began. "I have a favor to ask of you."

The dark tabby looked at Fell for a moment, then leaned down to tear open the rabbit and take a small sample of the meat. He smiled, clearly satisfied, then took the rabbit in his jaws, and cocked his head behind him to let Fell know that he wanted him to follow him.

Fell let out a small sigh of relief, and padded after Trick. The tabby brought the rabbit over to Temperance then walked passed her, brushing his tail against her face as he went, which she lightly bit.

Trick stopped far from the rest of the cats on top of a small hill. He was able to keep an eye on his small gang and also listen to what Fell had to say. They sat down in front of each other, Trick laying his tail over his paws patiently.

"Well, Skunk, what is it?" Skunk wasn't Fell's name, but Trick liked to call him as such because of his markings. Fell was a black cat and had a thick stripe of white going from his head to his tail, making him look a lot like a skunk. At first, Fell hated this, but he quickly realized that the more he expressed his hatred for it, the more Trick used the name.

Fell inhaled a deep breath, ready to say what he had rehearsed a few times in his head while he was out hunting for the rabbit. "I want to ask you to add another cat to the hit list."

Trick narrowed his eyes at this. The leaders of their gang, Karmasei, were always the only ones allowed to put anyone on the hit list—the list of cats to assassinate. Fell had quite the bravery to even think he could put someone on it himself. Trick wanted to tell him flat-out "no" but he was curious about whom Fell wanted killed. His dark tail started to twitch wildly in anticipation. "So who's the guy?"

Fell paused for a dramatic affect and his eyes seemed to glaze over with hate. "My brother, Octavius."

The gang's leader immediately had a smile smeared across his features. Octavius was part of the Artesia clan, the first clan to rise after the original four had fallen. They're a strong group of cats, but that's pretty much it. How fun it would be to wreck havoc on their peaceful turf.

Though Karmasei was mostly built out of cats that specialized in spying and assassinations, it wasn't unheard of for them to all attack as a group. Even their group battle strategies were as complex and deadly as they were when they killed alone.

"Very well," Trick answered as he stood up to walk back to the other cats. "You can kill him yourself."

Fell's eyes brightened up in pleasure at hearing this. He turned to face Trick who was still walking away from him, his tail held high. "When can I go?"

"After the other cats have been killed," Trick chuckled to himself lightly, knowing that this would make Fell angry. There were two cats currently on the hit list, Elias and Lucy, who were the leaders of the clan Brema. That clan existed only to eliminate Karmasei. Though that clan posed quite the hindrance and was an annoying to deal with, it gave the cats something to do: make those cats' lives a living hell whenever possible. Those two cats were at the top of Trick's priority list because without them, there would be no other clan to hinder then. Octavius' assassination would just have to wait.

Fell thought of arguing with the tabby, but decided it was no use. Everything goes by Trick's word. On the bright side, his brother's name was added to the hit list, which made the black cat feel very proud of himself that he was able to achieve such a feat. He followed the dark tabby back to the other cats, trying to wipe off the smirk on his face.


	3. TWO

TWO

The sun was just rising in the sky when Husher called a clan meeting. It was a beautiful spring day in Artesia, the early light shone on the cats' faces as they walked out of their dens in groups and seated themselves in front of the rock Husher was resting on. It was a triangular shaped stone that jutted out from a small hill, just big enough for one cat to fit on top of it. Under the hill was a small ditch that was dug further into the side of the hill, which served as the leader's den.

Today was a special day; there were two kits ready to become apprentices. He watched with a small smile on his face as they were nosed into the front by their mothers. One was a small, blue-furred male and the other was a pretty calico she-cat. As their culture goes, the leader names all the cats when they become apprentices. While they're kittens, they're given quick nicknames based on their appearance.

Husher looked at the male first. He was shy and didn't play with the other kittens very often. He didn't look his leader in the eye until he realized that he was being named first. "The male kit here," the leader began. "We know him as Blue. He will from now on be known as Ezhno. It means 'he walks alone'. However, Ezhno, you are in a clan, and we will always be beside you." There were purrs and mews of approval in the clan, and Ezhno nodded his head with a tiny smile.

Husher turned to the she-cat now. "We know this she-cat as Spot right now, but she will be known as Scarlet from now on in honor of her flame-colored orange spots." More approval came from the cats, though she couldn't hear them, because Scarlet was deaf.

Now satisfied with his naming, the most important part needed to be decided: who their mentors will be. Husher had decided this the night before, and usually didn't announce this himself. He looked over to his mate, Juno, a dark tabby she-cat who was blind. He chuffed to her in order to get her attention. Her ears swiveled, but she didn't look at him. She stared blankly into the group of clan cats, then spoke.

"The mentor of Ezhno will be Sanura," her voice was full of authority and confidence. She was a well respected member in the clan, even before Husher picked her to be his mate. "Because of their equally kind nature, they are a good match. And the mentor of Scarlet will be Mercy. Scarlet is a clever girl and Mercy will be able to teach her advanced techniques that will help Scarlet to reach her full potential."

Sanura was a very beautiful cat. She was dark-haired with long fur and slight spotting and bold stripes around her body. She was a very kind, sensitive girl and generally well-mannered and liked within the clan.

Mercy, on the other hand, was hardcore. She's known far and wide for being one of the best fighters and ultimately the best mentor around. All of her past apprentices have left the clan to join Brema, or even Karmasei. Despite this, however, she's actually a very shy and private she-cat off the battlefield.

The whole clan seemed satisfied, and the new apprentices wandered off to meet with their new mentors. However, the entire group didn't disperse; one anxious black cat was left in the middle, staring up at Husher. Juno sensed this, and followed the cat's scent to find his exact location.

"Octavius, you're still here," she said to him quietly, looking right at him despite her handicap.

"Yes, I know, Lady Juno," he replied. "I just need to talk to you and Husher privately."

Juno meowed gravely in her throat. "You mean you 'would like' to talk to us privately." The tabby didn't wait for an answer, she turned quickly and trotted into the leader's den, swaying her tail behind her as a gesture for Octavius to follow, and glanced up at the protruding rock before disappearing underneath. Husher took the non-verbal hint, and bounded inside after them.

"What's troubling you, Octavius?" Juno asked him as the two toms settled themselves so the three were in a circle within the tiny den.

He was being studied intently, and he looked down at his white paws under the pressure. "I'm afraid, Juno. You know of my brother, Fell, and how he promised to come back, don't you?" He looked up at the two leaders, worry filling his green eyes. "I've been notified that he's part of Karmasei now. I'm worried he may be back soon to kill me."

Husher and Juno were silent for a while, thinking of something to do. Suddenly, as if they had spoken to each other privately telepathically, they both looked up at the troubled dark cat. Husher looked as if he had just gotten a bright idea. "Go to Brema."

Octavius was taken aback. "Brema? But I don't want my brother killed!"

"Oh, hush," Juno told him, annoyed. "They aren't killers. Just go to Brema and ask them if they'll keep an eye out on Fell for you. If they find him, maybe they could maim him, warn him to keep his distance from you."

"They'll be like your guardians," Husher added.

"He's already gotten his tail ripped off, m'lady!"

Husher suddenly narrowed his eyes and stood, taking a few steps out of the den to look around, then walked back in. "Quiet down, will you? This will be a classified mission. It only concerns you, so don't make the rest of the clan apprehensive."

Octavius bowed his head in apology, and took in the information he had received slowly. Then he turned back to the leaders. "Alright, I'll see about it. What if they won't help me?"

"We'll worry about that later," Husher told him. "You'll leave tomorrow at dawn. Bring Rumor with you."

"Rumor?"

"She's your apprentice," Juno reminded him softly. "It would be good for her to have an experience like this, having to bring a message to another clan. Do you think you can handle this?"

He nodded as the leaders stood up, signaling to the tom that this was time for him to take his leave. Octavius stood and looked at the two once more, his tail flicking as his mind swirled with all this information.

"Oh, and one last thing," Juno mewed suddenly, getting both of the toms' attention. "When you get back from Brema, I want a full report on Romeo. He hasn't been around here to check up on me lately, I want to know how he is doing." There was a pause, then she dismissed him. "That is all."

The black cat was a little confused by her request. He had no idea who Romeo was or why she wanted a report on him. However, he didn't feel that he should ask her.

Octavius left the den, trying to look as normal as possible. He trotted over to the apprentice den, which was a hollowed-out tree trunk parallel to the leader's den. The tom took a peek inside and saw his apprentice, Rumor, lazing inside of it. Her chest was rising and falling evenly as she napped. "Rumor, come out, please."

The chocolate-pointed Siamese she-cat turned her head quickly to her mentor's, then stretched and yawned before walking outside of the tree with certain drowsiness in her gait. "You're getting me up for training a little earlier than usual, Octavius," she said to him with her usual, bored tone.

"Keep this a secret," he told her, then watched as the life was instantly brought back into her eyes and a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. He had only been her mentor for two moons, but he already knew how to get her attention. "We're going on a mission tomorrow at dawn. Be ready."

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on this! I'll try to update as regularly as I can. And I'm kinda making up this plot as I go, so bear with me if things don't exactly fit together perfectly. Please read and review, thanks. (:


	4. THREE

THREE

"Octavius, it's too early," the Siamese apprentice groaned as she was dragged out of the apprentice den by her mentor. Indeed it was early, the sun had just barely gotten the chance to rise gracefully into the sky and light the cats' path to the clan known as Brema. The journey would take about half a day if they moved quickly, and Octavius wanted to get going as soon as possible.

"Be quiet, Rumor," he hissed to her lightly. "Don't wake anyone else up. Let's go." Apprehensive as usual, he was looking around anxiously as Rumor took her time getting over by the black tom's side. He was just about ready to get going when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Where are you two going? It's so early." The voice was Ezhno's, the newly appointed apprentice of Sanura. The blue-furred apprentice sat at the entrance of the hollow tree trunk which served as the apprentice den, and licked his pink nose several times—a habit of his.

Octavius was certainly starting to get annoyed, and wanted to leave but didn't want to ignore Ezhno. He turned back to him, trying to look as calm as possible. "We're going on a very important mission, Ezhno. Go back to sleep."

His choice of words couldn't have been any poorer. Ezhno was suddenly wide awake and his eyes showed his excitement clearly. He jumped to his feet and ran up to Octavius, accidentally bumping into Rumor which caused her to instinctively hiss and retract her claws.

"You can't go with us," she told him, her voice laced plainly with annoyance. "You're too little. You haven't even begun any training yet."

"Rumor," Octavius had had enough with these interruptions. "Be nice, he isn't that much younger than you are." He turned back to Ezhno. "But she is correct; this is for the two of us only. Go back into your den, I'm ordering you as a warrior."

Ezhno, looked as if he was about to pout, then suddenly his demeanor changed and he only nodded to Octavius, and flashed a dark gaze over to Rumor before heading back into the hollowed out stump. Octavius took this opportunity to get him and his apprentice moving out of the clan's territory.

The duo stopped at the creek marking the end of Artesia's territory, and the beginning of a vast grassland which was unclaimed territory just as the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Brema lied at the other end of the grassland. Their territory contained a small forest, though nothing like Artesia's, and a small lake. The rest of the territory consisted of grassland. Octavius sought to take a short break before heading out into the valley, since it was very likely they would run into some trouble, he wanted to make sure that they were properly rested and fed.

They took drinks of the creek and shared a small rabbit that Husher and Juno laid out for them to eat before their journey. Once they were satisfied and ready to begin their adventure, they jumped over the rocks protruding out from the creek's waters and made it to the other side—just as Sanura and Ezhno came into view.

"Octavius!" it was Sanura who called after him. The dark warrior turned to face her, and suddenly his features were full of both worry and anxiety. She crossed the creek without a second's hesitation, and Ezhno followed her steps with certain spunk in his gait. He was noticeably excited, and Octavius realized that this tom was just as mischievous as Rumor, but for some reason they didn't get along at all.

"Sanura, what are you doing here?" Octavius moved closer to her, and Rumor stood by her mentor's side, eyeing Ezhno dangerously and flicking her tail all about behind her irritably.

"What are you doing, Octavius?" the pretty dark blue she-cat then realized she had just echoed the cat she was talking to. "I mean, Ezhno told me you said you were leaving on a mission. What's going on?"

Octavius sighed. "This is top secret, it doesn't concern you." He looked over at the small tom next to her. "Or you."

"At least tell me where you're going," she mewed, not taking her eyes off of him and not bothering to hide the caring sound in her voice.

"Brema," he answered simply.

Sanura's eyes flashed, and she looked around, swaying her tail behind her as she decided what to do. The wind shifted suddenly, and the smell of rabbit reached the roof of her small mouth. "Ezhno," she addressed him abruptly, looking over at him. "How would you like to go on a mission as well?"

Octavius was taken aback. "Sanura, you can't—"

"I do as I please," she interrupted him rudely, and then decided to change what she had said. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean you can't tell me what to do. Me and Ezhno will come with you, just to make sure you two get there safely. If we leave now, me and Ezhno will be back by dusk."

"'Ezhno and I'," Octavius corrected her quietly. "That's what you mean. Not, 'me and Ezhno'. That's incorrect."

Sanura looked down in embarrassment and laughed softly at herself. "Oh, Octavius, you're so much smarter than I am."

Although Octavius didn't like it, he allowed Sanura and Ezhno to accompany him and Rumor on their journey to Brema. Sanura explained to him that she wanted to see her older brother, Lotus, who was a member there. She told him how he was a complete mastermind, always much smarter than she was, though he injected her love of learning through this.

Octavius knew Lotus, though they had never spoken before. Usually Lotus would associate only with Husher, Juno, and Sanura. The black tom didn't know much about him other than he was Sanura's brother and that he was the only cat of Brema that was allowed to travel to and from Brema as he pleased. This was probably because he was the idea to form Brema was his idea, though he lacked the leadership abilities required in order to lead the clan. He entrusted leadership to his childhood best friend, Elias, and his mate, Lucy.

Octavius began to feel strings tugging at his heart. He's known for a long time that he's had a physical attraction to Sanura, but nothing more than that. He'd always tried to keep his feelings under wraps because it looked more to him like she had feelings for Hershel, Husher's brother. Octavius felt a strong jealousy of this, because Hershel was the complete opposite of him, which is probably why Sanura liked the bigger tom.

His feelings were soon forgotten as late afternoon hit the four cats and they reached the borders of Brema.


End file.
